This invention relates to a holding device for attaching a Strobe (an electronic flash) to a camera bracket and more particularly concerns a holding device for attaching a Strobe to a camera bracket which is used when photographing is done with a Strobe turned relative to the camera, that is a holding device for attaching a Strobe to a camera bracket, which is effectively used for photographing with bounce light.